vigneusfandomcom-20200215-history
Cyborg
As a cyborg, you represent the world of the Times Before, an ancient brain cybernetically attached to a robotic chassis with a programmed purpose. There exists a great variety of cyborgs, as each were created for a specific purpose, be it combat, intelligence, service, mining, stealth, or science, and more. Almost all cyborgs exhibit a form of madness or mental disorder due to years of degradation and the immortality of their being, leading to a fractured and rare species of being with no true home to themselves. As a result, most cyborgs intermingle with post-apocalypse society to the best of their ability, while some much prefer the isolation of their ruined labs where they can further their purpose without the meddlings of the living to disrupt them. All cyborgs descend from either human, dwarvish, minotaur, or illithid make, so consider this while making your character and think about what they may look like. Human designs are efficient and ugly, with wires visible and gritty black iron to form the frame, while dwarvish designs are compact and aesthetically pleasing. Minotaur designs inspire terror and fear, adorned with heavy spikes and warpaint, while illithid cyborgs appear almost organic. ''Age. ''Nearly all cyborgs are at least 200 years old, having been constructed before the Maw's eruption. Cyborgs are effectively immortal, but eventually succumb to extreme madness. ''Alignment. ''Cyborgs hold the alignment tendencies of their brain's original race as well as the species who constructed them. ''Size. ''In order to accommodate the stimuli necessary to keep a brain functioning, a cyborg must be roughly the same size as their brain's original species. Your size is Medium. ''Speed. ''You have a base walking speed of 30 ft. ''Cold Constitution. ''You have advantage on death saving throws. Furthermore, when you are reduced to 0 hit points but not killed outright, you can drop to 1 hit point instead. You can’t use this feature again until you finish a long rest. As well, your mechanical body is optimized and processes nutrients much more efficiently than most other beings. You only need to eat once every 7 days. ''Flesh of Metal. ''You possess natural armor, gaining a +1 to AC. ''Mental Degradation. ''Due to years of immortality and isolation, your brain has suffered great degradation. You begin the game with an extreme quirk or strange madness as part of your personality traits, determined by you. ''The Purpose. ''Each cyborg was given a purpose during their conception, which they follow with a religious fanaticism. Choose which purpose you were given from the list below. ''Languages. ''You can speak and read Common and Machine-Chatter, a language of script and code that only machines can understand fluently. Purpose: Combat ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Strength score increases by 2. ''Weapon Proficiency. ''You are proficient in all modern and futuristic weaponry. ''Mounted Gun. ''You begin the game with a modern gun of your choice mounted to your chassis. Purpose: Research ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Intelligence score increases by 2. ''Skill Proficiency. ''You are proficient in the Investigation skill. ''Database. ''Whenever you make an Intelligence skill check to identify a creature, you gain advantage on the roll. Purpose: Service ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Charisma score increases by 2. ''Skill Proficiency. ''You are proficient in the Persuasion skill. ''Mounted Toolkit. ''You begin the game with two tool kits of your choice mounted on and within your frame. You have proficiency in using these tools. Purpose: Mining ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Constitution score increases by 2. ''Skill Proficiency. ''You gain proficiency in the Athletics skill. ''Mounted Drill. ''You begin the game with a mining drill mounted to your frame. This drill can be used as a one-handed melee weapon which you are proficient in, using Strength for attack and damage rolls and dealing 1d10 piercing damage on a successful hit. Purpose: Infiltration ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Dexterity score increases by 2. ''Skill Proficiency. ''You are proficient in the Stealth skill. ''Personal Cloaking. ''You are equipped with a weak personal cloaking field. As an action, you can activate the field, granting yourself advantage on Stealth checks for 1 minute. If you suffer damage during the field's duration, the effect ends. You may use this feature once per long rest. Purpose: Engineer ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Wisdom score increases by 2. ''Skill Proficiency. ''You are proficient in the Perception skill. ''Pilot. ''You were designed specifically for the maintenance and piloting of vehicles. You are proficient in piloting vehicles, so long as the vehicle was designed by the same species as the one who designed you. You can gain proficiency in other vehicles if you spend 10 minutes studying it. Furthermore, you have advantage on checks made to maneuver vehicles and repair vehicular damage.